Horsemen of Pestilence
Horsemen of Pestilence (疫病神, ''Yakubyougami'') or more known just as Pestilence (疫病,'' Yakubyou''), is a member of The Hakuri Piratesand the Hakuri's Horsemen. One of the four destroyers of Demetrius’s ultimate plan. Much is still unknown about the Horsemen of Pestilence; it was believed that he had lived on an island somewhere in the north blue. But then he was an employee of the World Government, he was believed to be an assistant to one of the Gorosei and then was assigned to become the Commander-in-Chief's assistant before Kong had taken the position. It has appears that Pestilence is the brains behind the four horsemen; he had joined the group right as Famine had. With his devil fruit the Byoutai Byoutai no Mi, he had caused a massive plague among many of the people who had lived and worked at Mariejoa. But it was unknown to this day at just what was the cause of this out break, but then he had been transformed to the Marines and was an assistant to the Commander-in-Chief before Kong was given the title. It was believed that Pestilence was dead because of him being a very ill old man. But he had left because he had felt that his abilities were recognized after he had put his name as a candidate for the Commander-in-Chief title. After traveling around to find a cause of which he could give his skills to give to. Then there he had met Demetrius D. Xavier and told him his story, since he was in luck that he had come across a god. Pestilence had agreed to join the elite group Demetrius was starting, being the hakuri’s horsemen and since then he was given the name Pestilence. Now Pestilence is apart of the “Final Judgment” plan, but as of now. Pestilence has been sent out with Famine to spread out as much sickness as possible, in order to prepare for the Final Judgment. With an unknown bounty for such crimes, creating countless plagues killing thousands from men, women and children. His crimes as a member of the hakuri pirates, his own personal crimes and as a member of the hakuri’s horsemen. His own participating and joining on at the attack on Jousai Down. With this Pestilence sets out to create as much sickness in the new era that Demetrius and the Hakuri Pirates shall usher in. Appearance Pestilence is a taller and skinny man, his theme of dress to give the allusion of a hermit or a Ronin Samurai. Pestilence's face is deformed to the point where many scream in fear of it. He wears a white cloth around his face covering up the right side of his face where most of his deformity is and tied down by a cord. Most of his hair is lost, he has a few patches of hair throughout his head but most has fallen out. Giving him an even great disgusting look to him, along with his smell. His clothing is most long and plain gowns and robes, with long and loose sleeves. Pestilence wears a simple with a white robe, coming over his legs with long loose sleeves and a purple trim around the folds of his kimono. Pestilence seems to wear a skirt like gown underneath his kimono top, coming down pass his legs and feet dragging along as he walks. He is seen wearing white gloves to cover his hands, because of his special ability to disease or infect anything he touches. Pestilence is also seen wearing it signature green scarf warped around his neck twice and then coming down to his ankles, on the four corners of the scarf are golden tassels. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Pirate Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Antagonists Category:Hakuri Pirates Category:Rokushiki User Category:Ranshi & Tanshi's Division Category:Hakuri Horsemen Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Final Judgment Category:North Blue Characters Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Former Marine Category:Former World Government Employee Category:Swordsmen Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User